


Somehow

by AceTrainerGresh



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerGresh/pseuds/AceTrainerGresh
Summary: Somehow, against all expectations, Red and Green had ended up together. {LuckyShipping} Uses English/Viz character Names





	

Somehow, the two of them had ended up together.

 

Green and Red.

A thief and a champion.

A con artist and a hero.

 

Under all common sense, the two should not work together.

Somehow, they did.

 

If you had asked their friends what they thought of the possibility of a relationship between the two, you would have been met with disbelief.

 

“Those two?” Blue would scoff, “Never.”

 

Gold would laugh at you.

“Yeah right. Next, you’ll be telling me Silver and Yellow are getting together. Not gonna happen.”

 

Smiling in a polite yet disbelieving manner, Crystal would shake her head,

“Even in my wildest imagination, I can’t ever imagine that happening. Plus, I think green likes Blue anyway.”

 

Yet against all odds, the two had come together, though everything would have suggested otherwise.

It was like their two fates had never been destined to touch, and yet had become so intertwined, it was hard to tell one from the other.

 

Somehow, the two had ended up together, and to them that was all that really mattered.


End file.
